Disneyfying Hogwarts
by PseudonymousPersona
Summary: What if Disney characters went to Hogwarts? Enjoy the sorting of various characters and the trials and tribulations of being a princess, prince or dragon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Sorry its only under Aladdin, there is no Disney category Please read and review!


"When I call out your name, you're going to come forward and sit down on the stool. The Sorting Hat will be placed on your head. Once you have been sorted, you can go sit with your house and introduce yourself.

The young group all shifted nervously. Professor Granger surveyed them severely. This was going to be a troublesome year group.

"Warnlendon, Alice." A vague looking girl with blonde hair wandered to the stool. Professor Granger put the hat on her head and stepped back. Eventually the hat made a decision. "Ravenclaw!" there was a smattering of applause from the Ravenclaw table, though most of them were too busy taking notes, reading or simply not caring to notice.

"Triton, Ariel."

A girl who appeared tipsy wandered over, her legs not able to support her body properly.

A Scottish girl with red hair sniggered and whispered a snide remark to a very good looking young boy who was also smirking.

The drunken girl sat at the table and before long the hat announced "Hufflepuff!"

"Maurice, Belle" was next. She was a beautiful, graceful girl. She walked to the hat with dignity and sat on the stool. The hat stayed there for only a minute before announcing "Ravenclaw" Belle walked over to the table and sat down next to a sobbing boy. She comforted him, her face filled with compassion.

Professor Granger pulled her eyes of this wonderful girl and looked down at her parchment.

"lerdnic , Cinderella." Another blonde girl came to the stool. "Hufflepuff!"

There were so many Hufflepuffs this year! Professor Granger thought.

"Fau, Mulan." A Chinese girl walked gracefully to the stool. She had a very distinctive walk; it had the poise of a lady, and the force of a warrior behind each step.

She sat on the seat and within seconds the hat pronounced her a Gryffindor. She bowed to the teachers and sat down with the cheering Gryffindors.

Next was the first male of the evening, the boy that the Scottish girl had spoken to.

"Fitzherbert, Eugene."

Instead of walking docilely to the chair he stood up and smiled flirtatiously at Professor Granger. "Hey. How you doing. How's your day been? The names Flynn Rider. Love your castle!"

"Put the hat on, shut your mouth and sit down."

He didn't oblige. "Fine. Put the hat on, shut your mouth and sit down… Flynn Rider."

At this he gave her a smile and plopped down on the seat. The hat pronounced him a Slytherin in seconds.

He strode over to the table where he was greeted enthusiastically from the older students.

"Beats, Gaston." A massive man (not boy like the others, this eleven year old was a man), strode forward looking arrogantly at the other students. He towered over professor Granger, and even when sitting came up to her nose. She placed the hat on his head, which pronounced him a Gryffindor after much deliberation. The Gryffindors cheered. The quidditch team looked ecstatic, between Mulan and Gaston; they easily made up for the players who left.

"Salton, Jasmine." An exotic beauty walked forward, swishing her hair and hips.

She sat down and after a minute of consideration, she too was placed in Gryffindor. The applause was once again loud, though more from the boys than the girls. This girl was eleven and was attractive; Professor Granger foresaw that this girl would grab attention all through her school career.

" ,Lilo" was next. An absolutely tiny girl walked forwards. She was the exact opposite of Jasmine and Gaston who looked too old to be eleven; she looked much too young to be eight.

Lilo was sorted into Hufflepuff, where she was greeted with raucous applause.

" , Merida" turned out to be the Scottish girl. The hat remained on her head for ten whole minutes until it decided on Gryffindor.

Next up was Mushu. No surname, just Mushu. A dragon walked forwards. Everyone gasped. "Hey I know I'm intimidating, but I don't want ta hurt ya"

The dragon climbed on top of the stool and snapped his fingers at Professor Granger. She was busy shooting dangerous looks at the staff table.

She gingerly put the hat on Mushu. It slipped straight over him. "Slytherin" it announced.

He tried to take the hat off, and upon failing to do so fell off the chair and rolled along the floor. Eventually Professor Granger removed the hat and pointed Mushu in the direction of the Slytherin table.

Next was less traumatising luckily. " ,Naveen" He sauntered to the stool and sat down, whistling a catchy tune. The hat deliberated before announcing him a Gryffindor.

"Portman, Jane." A girl who had been studying the ceiling and sketching jumped and rushed forwards. She sat on the seat with the hat for less than a second before it declared her a Ravenclaw. She sat next to Belle and immediately struck up a conversation.

"Tangled,Rapunzel" Was sorted into Ravenclaw.

" , Tinana" stalked up looking determined. Professor Granger immediately liked this one because she looked like a hard worker. The hat declared her a Hufflepuff with very little deliberation.

The sorting of this strange bunch was over, the year ahead would be guaranteed to be weird.

**Reasoning behind each characters sorting…**

Alice- Ravenclaw. Alice is creative and an individual. She is also intelligent.

Ariel- Hufflepuff. Ariel is dedicated to being part of the human world, and is kind to everyone. She is patient with her daughter. She also kind of doesn't fit elsewhere. She is a Hufflepuff.

Belle- Ravenclaw. Belle is intelligent and witty.

Cinderella- Hufflepuff. Cindy is hardworking, compassionate, loyal and patient. These are all Hufflepuff catch cries.

Fua, Mulan- Gryffindor. Mulan is mega brave and having a duty to her heart is kind of her catch phrase.

Fitzherbet, Eugene- Slytherin. He is ambitious and will save his own skin over anyone else. He doesn't care about other people and is really only in it for himself.

Gaston- Gryffindor. Gaston is not intelligent. He is not hardworking. He is brave, ambitious, arrogant and a leader. This means he could be either in Slytherin or Gryfindore. I figured if I put him in Slytherin everyone would be like "Not all Slytherins are evil. I resent you putting him in this house!" SO I went with Gryfindor.

Jasmine- Gryffindor. Jasmine follows her heart without caring what the consequences for others will be.

Lilo- Hufflepuff. Lilo is very kind hearted. She lost her parents to the sea and instead of avoiding it, she feeds Pudge so that nobody else will have to be sad like her.

Mushu- Slytherin. Mushu does things for himself only, and will go to any length to better his position.

Merida- Gryffindor. Merida follows her heart and does brave deeds. Also her movie is called Brave and that's the whole Gryffindor thing.

Naveen- Gryffindor. He is brave, but lets others do the hard stuff. He does the actually good deed, but allows others to do the work up to this point.

Portman, Jane- Ravenclaw. Jane is very intelligent, and determind to increase her knowledge. She is also creative. This is typical of a Ravenclaw.

Tinana-Hufflepuff. Tinana is incredibly hard working. She will work at it until she gets there. This quality is a representation of Hufflepuff.


End file.
